Thuithruxz
I, Travis Kent, do not quite know what it is I have bore witness too, you see I am not sure what it even was, if it was anything at all it would be unnameable, and if it was nothing, then it was, a thing beyond space for sure, as something was certainly there. The year was 1944, there was some things going on about war and Germany but I avoided the newspapers as too keep my mind of the deteriating state of the world, two world wars in a row, but anyhow. I was out in the woods with my friend, Edward Jazmine, who was a man of science, and focused his studies on the occult, or more accurately, a scientific study of the occult. I personally thought it was silly but he was a friend and he required assistance. The experiment was to be simple, draw a sign in the ground, that being a circle with three lines coming out, drawn only in yellow chalk, and then recite a specific verse, that was Edwards job, I was too write down all that I saw. Edward drew the icon and grabbed out a seat with a desk connected to its armrest so I could write it down with ease, I said thank you, and waited for him to begin. He spoke “Now, if I say Retribution, then you are too shake me, to get me out of whatever stupor I may be in, got it?” I told him I understood, which I did, and Edward said he would now begin. “Ar’ll Derru Likpfgh Ah Ah Ja Karoar Risength Yeckotithitio Risength! Ghasro Ka Ka Lilto Ar’ll!” I felt, a terrible heat, or burning perhaps, before everything simply went white, a sentient whiteness, which became a sentient blackness, shadow itself, the absence of light, a black hole. I felt a strange feeling one could not come up with a word to describe, an unnameable feeling forged by the iron hammers of great workers of the Kings of there worlds, dark worlds ruled by those of thin monotonous whines of accursed flutes and maddening drums of the awful terrific gargoyles who lack lustre and face of against each other while also being one, one who is without name, one who’s soul is: Thuithruxz. I heard a terrible screaming, sounding lie Edward, it sounded so very horrible, like someone was seeing the whole Universe, and death itself at once! My vision came back as I saw that Edward was becoming dark, as shadow overtook his body before fleeing as if it wished not to be seen, something was coming over, I heard it, I looked over, being ever curious and I screamed, something was there, something so terrible, so eldritch and awful, something without name, something of horror. I do not know what I saw, not even at the time of sighting did my mind compute what it was seeing, I am writing this as I fear my time is at its end, since then I’ve been seeing visions of a thing without lustre, without name, but who’s soul is Thuithruxz. I feel the next few minutes will be my last. The next day in the New York Times, there was a headline reading “Kent Dead!” for Travis Kent was found drained of blood within his apartment in Manhattan on the early hours of Sunday 30th, he was only found due to the horrendous smell of burnt oil and unnatural power, as it was described, the police describe a similar smell. Though they said no word truly captured it. The body itself was described as mostly intact but the upper layer of skin had become pure ground skin, it was like a layer of fine dust. The next week the apartment burned down under mysterious circumstances, no-one survived, the previous day, one tenant reported on information regarding the studies of Travis & Edward. Category:Storys Category:Storys by Ciaran Category:Short Storys